Fame, Music, Gods
by poseidonson
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico and Jason are a famous teen band called the Loners who tour all around the world and are best friends but what happens when they Sally Percy's mom goes missing? Will they find out the truth about their parentage and fin their dearly beloved Aunt? Or will they leave her to die and continue with their fame and stardom?
1. The Concert

**Hey guys well some things you should know. First of all Camp Jupiter and Camp Hald-Blood are the same thing there's no difference except that one group is Romans and the other is Greek. Also nothing Luke never turned into Kronos. In fact nothing in the books EVER happened. This is a completely different story and it will be completely from Percy's POV. Anyway Hope you guys enjoy so here we go...**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own PJO or HOO**

The crowd was screaming. And I don't mean normal screaming. I mean at the top of you lungs you won't be able to speak for a week kind of screaming. It's been three years since our first gig and I still can't believe that these girls still get so crazy. I felt like I was on the top of the world with these girls in front of me and my friends by my side. I should probably introduce myself and my friends before I start telling you about the concert.

Anyway my name is Percy Jackson I have long black hair and sea-green eyes. I play lead guitar and am the lead singer for the Loners, which is my band, my cousin Thalia plays bass guitar and has short raven black spiky hair with electrifying blue eyes and dresses kind of goth like and is Jason's big sister.

Jason also plays piano and sings chorus and is Thalia's little bro but if you saw them you would never guess they're siblings except for the eyes. Jason is one of these these people that's called a tumblrboy meaning he is like one of the hottest fuys on Tumblr which is kind of cool since he has the appearance of one with short blonde straight hair thats always cut and is like an inch taller than me anyway he plays piano for us.

And last but not least my cousin and best friend Nico di Angelo the drummer. He has long spiky hair that covers his eyes and neck completely he is a year younger than me and wears all black all the time. Now that I think about I think Jason is the only one with short hair and blonde hair in the band.

Huh go figure. Anyway off topic. We're the loners we're a punk rock band and we're not really cousins we just all know each other from school. We're all in high school but right now we study on the road since we've been on tour for 2 years right now we're in London and the concert hasn't even started and the girls are already screaming so loud that all four of us have our ears covered.

Anyway it was time for us to go out and play so I took my guitar a black SG Gibson Epiphone that I've had since 5'th grade and Thalia took her electric blue Fender and we went on to stage. We all decided to play the show tonight casual so I was wearing some shorts and a black v-neck with some gray nikes and my hair was messed up as usual just the way I liked it. Nico was wearing black jeans with a black button up shirt. Thalia had some worn out jeans and a black t-shirt that said "ROCK ON" while Jason was on his usual get up of jeans, a white shirt and a purple snapback.

When we got on stage Thalia took her bass and shouted "WHATS UP LONDON! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" causing the crowd to scream so loud I'm sure it was heard in New York. Also causing a few "Marry me Thalia" from the crowd which made me grin. Anyway I started playing my guitar and Nico his drums and I started singins instantly

**Right Girl by the Maine**

**BOLD- Percy, BOLD UNDERLINED- Chorus,_ Italic- Jason, BOLD ITLAICS UNDERLINED-PERCY and JASON_**

**Got caught running up a tab  
Couldn't drive home, so I had to share a cab  
Introduced herself by her last name  
The kind of girl you steal from the football team  
Brought up, a sliver spoon mess  
Always trying to tear off her catholic dress  
Told me she's over this place  
Needs to feel the Midwest wind in her face  
But the alcohol made its way down  
She was the last thing that I saw last night before I hit the ground**

**Oh, God I did the wrong thing to the right girl**  
**My mind was only in it for a minute**  
**I had a bad fling with a good girl**  
**I was stupid and dumb, not giving a ! #$ (Hey!)**  
**The blank stare out the window**  
**If I could just sober up, if I could just admit**  
**I did the wrong thing to the right girl**  
**It was your world baby and I just lived in it**

_It was your world baby and I just lived in it_

**I've never been the best with my mouth**  
**Try to say smart, but the dumb comes out**  
**Maybe, I'm shy, I drive an old car,**  
**Maybe, I'm amazed that it got this far**  
**And I got my standbys waiting on the line**  
**(Got them on the line)**  
**But the hardest part is knowing that it won't be her this time**

**Oh, God I did the wrong thing to the right girl**  
**My mind was only in it for a minute**  
**I had a bad fling with the good girl**  
**I was stupid and dumb, not giving a ! #$ (Hey!)**  
**The blank stare out the window**  
**If I could just sober up, if I could just admit**  
**I did the wrong thing to the right girl**  
**It was your world baby and I just lived in it**

_**It was your world baby and I just lived in it.**_

_Please, please, Baby come back_  
_Please, please, Baby come back_  
_Please, please, Baby come back_  
_Please, please, Baby come back_

**She came back, thought she had it all planned out**  
**Went to marry some guy she had talked about**  
**A tear in her dress and a tear in her eye**  
**Just like that her whole life flashed by**  
**She won't remember what you said last night**

_**(**What you said last night_**)  
That if you ever needed someone to pick up the pieces in your life**

**Oh, God I did the wrong thing to the right girl**  
**My mind was only in it for a minute**  
**I had a bad fling with the good girl**  
**I was stupid and dumb, not giving a ! #$ (Hey!)**  
**The blank stare out the window**  
**If I could just sober up, if I could just admit**  
**I did the wrong thing to the right girl**  
It was your world baby and I just lived in it

It was your world baby and I just lived in it  
Ohhh, it was your world, ohh

_**(**Please, please, Baby come back_**)  
_It was your world and I just lived in it._  
(**_Please, please, Baby come back_**)  
**

I did a little jump on the last note earning myself an extra scream for the crowd that said "I LOVE YOU PERCY" causing me to grin. And I immediately knew it was going to be a great concert

**(line skip till after the concert)**

"BEST CONCERT EVER" Shouted Thalia "No kidding" I said with a grin "Man I really liked that shirt." I said with mock sadness "Hey nobody told you to take it off and throw it off stage" Said Nico "That goes for you too Jas I don't wanna hear you crying for three days straight like last time just because you threw your favorite snapback off stage" said Thalia with a mischivieous smile "Yeah yeah sis just shut up and start brooding or whatever its is that extremely rich and famous rock goth chicks do." He said with a wink causing Thalia to shoot him up the "finger" earning laughs from all of us. All of a sudden my iPhone started ringing so I did the normal thing I answered it. "Percy here" I said as soon as I answered my call "Percy it's your mom! Whatever you do do NOT come back to New Yorl you have to get as far away from here as possible!" She said basically shouting through the phone. On the background I could hear what were like wings flapping "Mom is this a joke? Cause if it's not it isn't funny! Are you okay?" I said worried "Percy listen to me! Whatever you do don't come here! They've found me! It isn't safe!" "Who found you what isn't safe what's going on!?" I said exasperated "Percy don't come back! I lov-" That's where the call ended. My face must have shown it all cause as soon as my cousins saw me they asked me what was wrong "Mom is in danger guys I have to go to New York. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave the tour." Thalia's face said it all. She wasn't going to let me go alone. And if I knew Jason and Nico they wouldn't even leave my side until we knew what was happening. "We're all going that's final. Sorry Perce but she's my aunt too so I'm going whether you like it or not." Thalia said and Nico and Jas nodded. "I think you mean that WE"RE going." Nico said with a wink. "You guys rock. But I don't think that Walter (our manager) will be too happy bout it." "Let us worry about Walter. But right now let's pack and let's get on the first plane out of here." Thalia said sternly. Even Walter knew better than too mess with Thalia she was seriously bad-ass. "So I guess it's settled. We're going to New York to find out what's going on with Sally." As soon as Jason said that I got a text saying. "NO" the number was blocked so I couldn't answer it but it was signed with an -F at the bottom. I made a mental note that as soon as I found my mom I'd get to the bottom of all this creepy shit that was going on. But right now the only thing that mattered was getting to New York.


	2. Dreams and Visions

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

We had everything packed and were waiting at the lobby of our hotel for our limosine to come pick us up and take us to the airport. Thalia was wearing ripped jeans with a black hoodie and was sitting down on the couch listening to music. Nico was in his usual get-up of black ripped jeans a black shirt and an aviator's jacket and was standing up texting while Jason had jeans and a white cotton shirt and was sitting down on a normal chair with one earphone in his ear and he other dangling playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. I was dressed in faded jeans and a blue tank-top that said in big letters MTV with gray nikes and a gray beanie and I was just standing in fron of the door waiting for the limousine driver to come pick us up. Nico stopped texting for a minute and walked over to where I was standing and put a hand on my shoulder and said "Don't worry man.. Everything will be all right I'm sure of it. Aunt Sally wouldn't go down without a fight. She's preety rebelious you of all people should know that. I'm sure that if something did happen to her the other person got the worst of it." He was right. Mom wasn't an easy person she could kick anyone's butt on her worst day. It's one of the things that I'm sure my father saw in her. That's another thing that we all have in common actually. None of us know our real dad. Nico's worse actually he's adopted. Apperantly his parents died in the 9/11. Thalias and Jason's mom is a completely different story. She was a drunk. One night she was driving and she ran straight into the Hudson River. They never found the car but since their mom was rich from being an actress and Thalia above 18 they've been living from their mother's money and from the money they've made from the tours and the band. At leats I still had my mom. Well... As far as I know.

"YO PERCE! Limo's here! Come on." I heard Jason said.

That limo couldn't have gotten here faster. I picked up my dufflebag with my clothes and my guitar case and got in the limo while Jason finished putting his bags in the trunk. As soon as Jason got in the limo the driver downed the window and asked us where we wanted to go. "The airport please." Thalia said. "No problem." The driver said. He was kind of creepy although he was sitting down I swear that he was probably seven feet tall and had pale skin. I didn't pay him much attention he was probably a substitute driver or something. We were preety tired because of the concert and considering we hadn't slept that much we all fell asleep in an instant except for Jason. He decided to stay awake because he had a bad feeling that something as gonna happen. We never paid attention to him since he was the youngest of the group younger than Nico by one year and Thalia was older than me by two. Thals had 19, I had 17, Nico had 16 and Jas had 15. So he was almost always the center of our bullying. Whenever we went to get drinks or relax after a concert we'd haze him and wouldn't let him drink since he was the youngest. But he still drank anyway. In fact since he was the tallest nobody believed he had 15 so he probably drank more than all of us. Anyway I went to sleep.

I dreamt that I was in the ocean. I saw a 10foot tall man with long dark hair and bright green eyes holding a trident dressed in greek armor (don't ask me how I know I just do) coming out of the shore. Now I know that if you saw that you'd probably go running in the opposite direction. I would too but the thing was that I was actually attracted to him. Not in the I LOVE YOU way not even in the I LIKE YOU way just attracted to him. Like we were connected. Anyway the point is that I stood there. I didn't move. Once the man saw me he walked toward me and shrunk until he was a little taller than me probably like 6'2 or 6'3 and stared at me with those bright green eyes that looked a lot like mine. "Who are you?" I asked bravely staring right back at him. He laughed and said "You're so much like your mother Percy. She truly was a queen among women. If I had it my way she would have a palace by the sea with thousands of servents at her disposal. But alas that was not her destiny." I was shocked at his description of my mom. "Who are you? Do you know what happened to her? Where is she?" I said with my eyes watering. "Do not cry Perseus. I know what has happened to her but I cannot divulge the information. I am sorry but that is for you to find out. Anyway I am here to warn you and give you some guidance. Soon you will go to a camp. You will be safe there and you will make many friends you can trust them. There will be a girl. And although I should not tell you I will. It was unfair to take your mom so soon. The girl's name is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. She is the one who the fates have declared that one day will be your wife. Do not lose her Percy do not make the same mistake I made with your mother. As soon as you arrive to the camp you will train. You will fall in love. You will master your powers and you will make relationships that not even time itself will be able to destroy. But you must promise me something Percy. Once you have mastered your powers. You will go and find your mother. She is a queen among men and does not deserve the fate that was given to her you must go and save her. Another thing Perseus before you wake up you must remember one thing. You must remember your talents. All of them. They will help you in every aspect of your life. Not only in your survival but economically and romantically. Help your friends Percy. One day they will help you. Trust them Percy." As soon as he said it there was a bang and our car stopped abruptly. I inmediately saw Jason, Nico and Thalia getting out of the car and I followed their lead. "What's going on!?" I practically shouted as soon as we got of the car. "Look" said Jason pointing to a building and what I saw terrified me. There were at least three or four giant black and red dogs and they were attacking a pack of wolves.


	3. The wolfman and Weird Driver

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

Where was I? O yeah It was preety much the weirdest thing of all time 3 giant black and red dogs were fighting what seemed lick a pack of really big wolves. So you can imagine my reaction to all this right? WRONG I was actually handling it preety well. Now my cousins? That's a completely different story. Nico looked like he was trying to mold himself together with the car while Jason looked like he was going to freak out and start praying the HOLY MARY catholic verse a thousand times.

The only one who looked more normally than all of us was Thalia she just stood there looking at them like they normal cats and dogs. So anyway it all got way weirder when the driver of the limo. You know the one that looked like he was 7 feet tall and had blue skin? Yeah when he came out of the car he actually was 7 feet tall and had blue skin. So I did the normal thing. I panicked and threw my iPhone at his face but being the awesome rockstar that I am. I missed by about four feet and it fell to the ground. Hard. I was glad that I had the lifeproof cover.

Anyway back to the matter at hand. The driver laughed and said "It was a nice try son of the sea. But now you will make a nice dinner for us." I was so confused and scared and creeped out that I answered back "Dude, I don't know how to cook. I could try but you'd probably die from food poisoning or something!" Thalia smacked the back of my head and leaned in and whispered "Perce I think he means that we're dinner." "That's right daughter of the sky! It has been a few decades since we've had a meal like this. It will be delightful." As he said it the wolves that had been fighting with the dogs came to his side and one of the wolves did the creepiest thing ever. He turned into a man a pale, tall white dude with fangs for teeth and claws instead of fingernails. "Remember the deal giant. I will have the Son of Jupiter and the daughter of Zeus you may have the other two." "Yes yes Lycaon do not keep reminding me. We Laistygonians are an honest people." The driver said pounding his chest. "What do you mean son of Jupiter or daughter of Zeus? Our father's were scumbags who we never even got to meet!" Nico said. I actually thought he'd be to scared to say something like that. Appareantly the little dude is much braver than we give him credit for. "You don't even know who you are do you? No matter you wont have time to find out." The driver said with a creepy smile and growing another three feet so now he was like 10feet tall. "Wolves. ATTACK!" The wolf/man/whatever said and a wolf the size of a bike jumped toward us. "NO!" Thalia shouted and all of a sudden a lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit directly the wolf causing Thalia to faint. Right before she fell I managed to catch her. "Thals, Thals are you ok? Please don't die on me." I said my eyes watering. "What did you do!?" I shouted my anger rising and I felt something like a huge storm appearing out of nowhere and lightning crackling around Thalia, Jason, Nico and me. "What's happening?" Nico said asking Jason who was still a bit in shock but was quickly realizing what had happened and he looked like he could charge each and every one of those wolves and tear them apart limb by limb. "What's happening? I thought you said they didn't know who they were!" The wolfman told the giant. "They don't. I've been their driver for the past two years and they've never given so much as a hint that they know their true identity." The giant said with panic evident in his voice

"Well whoever we are you're in for an ass-kicking" Nico said. All of a sudden the black and red dogs from earlier appeared in front of Nico and started fighting with the wolves while Jason picked up a broken pipe and held it like a sword causing Thalia to start waking up and stand next to me "What's going on?" Thalia said confused "I honestly have no friggin idea but just stay here." "Don't worry about it." "You are not leaving here alive demigods! This will be the last night that you live." Lycaon said and the giant ran toward Jason while Jason readied himself to fight with the pipe. Honestly I have no idea how Jason thought he could fight a 10feet tall blue giant with a pipe but appareantly Jason didn't care. All he cared about was that they hurt his sister and for that they were going to pay. So as the giant ran towards him, Jason did one the bravest or craziest things I've ever seen (I haven't decided which yet).

He charged the giant. Just when he was less than five feet away from the giant he jumped, only that he didn't jump 2 or 3 feet from the ground. No he jumped more like fifty feet from the ground and stayed up there. "What the hell!?" Jason said "DUDE YOU CAN FLY!?" Nico said with an extremely jealous tone. "Well that is no matter you will still die!" The giant said charging Thalia and Me "Not on my watch" Jason growled and he flew down at about 50 miles per hour and stabbed the broken pipe righ through the giants head from the back causing the pipe to appear right between the eyebrows. The giant fell to the ground about an inch from where Thalia and me were standing and turned to dust. "Jason what the fudge bro!?" Thalia said madly "You can fly!?" "Honestly Thal's we're in the middle of fighting for our lives and you're mad about that?" Jason said with a wink causing Thalia to slap him. Hard. "Yo cuzs! Back to the matter at hand! I don't think those dogs can hold those wolves forever!" Nico said. And he was right. There were only three dogs and about 15 wolves and the dogs were already bleeding from injuries that the wolves had caused them. Suddenly I heard a growl to my left and when I looked I was face to face with the biggest wolf of them all.

I swear it was the size of a Prius, with a dark grey fur that was covered in dust and dirt. And just when he was about to bite my face off a wall of black hit the wolf and sent him flying about 100 feet in the opposite direction. The wall of black was actually a black labrador the size of a rhino and after it finished off the wolf it came back to me and looked down at my face and it barked. I just stood there pockerfaced. I was almost happy when the wolf came back and bite the dog's side. ALMOST because then the wolfman Lycaon grabbed me by my neck and said "Now you di-" Just when he was about to finish it a silver arrow came from nowhere and hit it right in the head. Causing Lycaon to burst into dust and me falling to the floor grassping for breath.


	4. Revelations

**A/N Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood are all the same thing with the only difference being that one are born Romans and the other Greeks. They both share both camps. And for the purposes of this story most of the character's history will be different.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

I fell to the ground grasping for breath. Lycaon had stuck his claws in my throat so I was bleeding but the injuries were minor so I was okay mostly. Wait, Where was Lycaon? All I could see were the wolves running away from us and- Whoa back up. Why were the wolves running away from us? They had us by our throats, in my case literrally, why would they go? That's when I saw it. A chariot with two winged horses. What were they called again? I think they were pegasus'. Anyway in the chariot there was a big bulky dude with a tattoo in his forearm of a rainbow, which I found weird, in an orange t-shirt with the letters C-HB along with my cousins.

"Percy are you okay?" I heard someone say but I didn't recognize the voice. I looked to my side to find out who was talking. I saw an asian looking kid with a military haircut with the body of a wrestler and a babyface. So basically he looked like a baby on stereoids which I found funny. "Percy are you okay? Can you talk?" "Yeah I'm great. Just a basic day of wolfmen and giant dogs." I responded

He laughed "Good to know your sense of humor is still intact. Anyway your cousins are already on the chariot so come on we have to leave before the werewolves come back."

"Yo wait up. Werewolves? You mean that I wasn't hallucinating? It was for real? Then what happened to Lycaon?"  
"I shot him in the head. A good thing I brought my silver arrows too. Anyway come on we have to go. Butch get the pegasi ready for the trip. It's a long way from London to New York."

"You got it Frank." Butch answered

"Wait Frank? As in Frank with an F?" I asked as we got in the chariot. My cousins were all there. Jason was knocked out asleep along with Nico while Thalia was sitting there in silence.

"I don't know any other type of Frank but yeah that's me." He said with a snicker and Butch got us off the ground and into the sky. "Were you the one to send me the text message earlier?" I asked confused. "Yeah it was me. We've been watching you for quite some time now. Haven't we Butch?" "Yeah about 2 years now I think." Butch answered not taking his eyes off the road. Or the sky I think? Anyway Frank continued "Yeah ever since you and your cousins rised to stardom." "Well why were you looking out for us? We have bodyguards for that. Who are you and what the hell is happening? 3 hours ago we were rockstars that our biggest worry was what order the songs were going to be for the next concert and now Percy's mom is missing we got attacked by wolves and giants got defended by giant red and black labradors and my brother can fly! What the hell is going on here!?" Thalia shouted madly standing up and coming next to me and Frank "Thalia I know you're mad. I understand what you're going through I do. Trust me. My mom, family and friends were killed by a group of ogres on my birthday in my family mansion in Canada. The only reason I managed to survive was that I had already managed to learn some family secrets but I could never imagine what happened next." Frank said painfully causing Thalia to back down. "Anyway where we're going is a safe place for people like us."

"What do you mean people like us? Are we going to a mental institue or something? Cause I don't know if you're seeing the same thing as I am right now." I said pointing to the pegasus "Yes Percy those are Pegasus" I was relieved when he said that "And as for who you are. ALL of you. You are all demigods. Sons of gods. The Greek and Roman gods to be precise. I'm not gonna do much explaining because of what you have just experienced. I know it's a lot to take in but part of you know that it's true. Anyway the gods live where Western Influence is strongest. And right now it's in America so now they live in America instead of Greece or Rome. And that's another thing. They're the same gods. Rome or Greek they're the same gods except that the Roman gods are more warlike so sometimes we have to seperate the demigods. There are 2 camps. One in San Francisco for Romans and one in New York for Greeks. But there was an incident in our camp with the children of Hecate goddes of magic in San Francisco so right now we're all living together in New York."

"So what you're saying is that we're all related to a greek or roman god? Okay dude I don't know what you've been smoking but I think you've had enough." Thalia said

"Well how else would you explain what you just saw?" He said with a blank face

"I think he's right Thals. This is not normal." I said gesturing to all of this "So what Percy? You're just going to believe this dude without saying anything?" Thalia said staring at me "Yes" I answered I mean I really do believe Frank. "Good I didn't wanna be the only crazy one of the group." Thalia said smiling "So Frank who's your godly parent?" I asked him "Mars God of War. His greek form is Ares. And Butch here is the son of Iris goddess of the rainbow. I'm Roman and he is Greek" he said holding on to the chariot as we passed through a cloud"And what about us? Who am I related to?" I asked curiously "It's not that simple Percy. You have to be claimed so we can figure it out. The same goes to all of you." He said pointing to Thalia, Me and the Sleeping Beauties. "How much to New York? I'm a little afraid of heights so let's hurry up!" "It's only a few more hours. I'd get some sleep if I were you. It's gonna be a long day."

"Ok then. I'm out." After I said that I sat down and less than a second after I did I fell asleep and started dreaming. Only that this time it was about a huge concert in a forest next to the beach and I was upstage with my cousins rocking out. Only that in the front row there was a girl with curly blonde hair that was staring at me.


	5. Who was she?

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

I was in a concert on the beach. It looked like California Beach. Jason was on piano, Thals on bass guitar, Nico on drums and all three were helping me on the chrous. It was a normal concert and we were all hyped to play. So what was the difference right? Well bascially nothing except that I couldn't take my eyes out of a girl that was right in front of me. And I really couldn't see anyone except her. She was tall and tan with culy blonde hair like a princess' and big grey eyes, she was beautiful. No girl that I've ever seen or met has ever captivated me like her. And she was staring at me. A small smile on her lips. I started playing my acoustic guitar alone.

**You and ME - Lifehouse**

**BOLD- Percy, Bold Underlined- Chorus, _Bold Italic- Percy and Jason_**

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

So far I'd been playing acoustic but now Thalia and Nico joined in on bass

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**  
**I'm tripping on words**  
**You got my head spinning**  
**I don't know where to go from here**

Now we were all playing and singing

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Something about you now**  
_I can't quite figure out_  
**Everything she does is beautiful**  
**Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

When I sang the last part I pointed toward the girl and she laughed. Of course I didn't hear it but I saw it and it was as beautiful as the Ocean on a warm summer day.

**And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all of the people**  
**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

They stopped playing and left me alone to finish the song

**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
**

When I finished the song everybody screamed and cheered but I was still staring at the girl. Her beauty captivated me. Somehow she managed to make some ripped jeans and a light blue t-shirt look glamorous. She was seriously beautiful. And I couldn't help but just want to jump off stage and go directly toward her and ask her what her name was. But unfortunately I never got the chance. I woke up immediately and I noticed that we were still in the flying chariot but there was something beside us. A giant snakelike dragon with a black armor. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I immediately shouted "A Drakon!" Frank said "Hold on! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Butch said with a wicked grin! As soon as he said it the drakon hit our chariot and Nico fell off.


	6. Friendships, Camp and Claiming

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

"NICO FELL!" I shouted pointing to his falling figure "WHAT!?" Frank said "Butch call his holy annoyingness for backup! I think that he was patrolling this area!" said Frank while he jumped from the chariot. I immediately ran to the side and I saw Frank but he was different it was like he was melting and suddenly he had two giant wings instead of arms and and a beak. Then I realized that he was shape-shifting into a giant eagle. "Whoa! NOW THAT IS AN AWESOME ABILITY!" Jason said pointing toward Frank. "Yeah Frank's a special type of demigod. And speaking of special demigods... He said while he punched a button in the chariot. It had a black outline of what seemed to be like a dragon but I didn't pay attention to it. It was kinda hard when you had a 50foot long drakon not five feet next to you. Suddenly I got and idea and remembered the wolf that Thalia fried. And if we were really related to gods and Jason and Thalia were brother and sister then they probably had the same abilities. So I just got my idea and ran with it "Thalia remember the wolf from last night?" Thalia's eyes widened in shock "Yeah but.. Perce that was a mosquito compared to this thing!" She said pointing toward the drakon "And last time I fainted from the effort it took!" She said a little low so that noone could hear her. Just like her to appear all strong and mighty.

"I don't think we have a choice.." I said with a sorry look on my face "Jason, Thalia hold hands and focus on the drakon." As soon as they grabbed hands I continued "Now think about everything that makes you mad and imagine it dead. Torn apart broken in two. FRIED!" I said trying to make them madder every time I opened my mouth. There was a metallic taste in the air and storm clouds appearing in the sky. The drakon seemed to realize what we were trying to do but it was too late. The drakon lounged at Thalia and Jason but was stopped at midbite by a giant lightning bolt that tore it in half. Drakon partes flew everywhere but what most grabbed my attention was the drakon claw that landed in the chariot. "Spoils of war" Butch said "It's yours." He said unsure of where to look. Either Thalia or Jason deserved it. They looked at each other and grabbed it. What they did next surprised me. "Here ya go Perce. If it wasn't for you we'd probably be dead meat right now. It's your spoils." Thalia said. I grabbed it hesitantly. It wasn't like Thalia to give stuff she won easily. "Thanks Thals." I said with a smile. All of a sudden I heard a loud roar and when I looked to my right there was a giant bronze dragon.

"DRAGONN!" Jason shouted pointing at a giant dragon with a snakelike neck and giant bat wings all made out completely out of bronze with, what looked like, a Latino Santa Elf. At that moment a giant eagle, which I assumed was Frank, appeared from the side and landed in the chariot with Nico. Immediately Frank turned back into. Well.. You know.. Frank. "YO LEO!" Butch shouted "What took you so long man!? We raised the alarm about an hour ago!"

"DUDE! Do you have any idea how long it took to get Festus' wings repaired after our last incident with the Hydra!" The guy, who I'm guessing is Leo, said back at Butch

"No excuses Leo!" Said Frank with a wink "Yeah Yeah Frank whatever you say o supreme commander of boringness! Now The Admiral General of Supreme Commandingness of Awesomeness is here to give you guys an awesome dragon escort!" Causing Butch and Frank to laugh "Hey umm Leo right?" Jason says "The one and only!" Says Leo with a wicked grin "Can I check out the dragon? They've always been a private fantasy of mine."

"Kinky" Leo says causing all of us to burst out laughing and Jason to turn beet red "Nah I'm just kidding bro! Sure you can come on but give me a sec to to go you."

"No need" As soon as Jason said it he jumped from the chariot fell fifty feet and then shot up into the sky flying next to the dragon. "Or you can always do that." Leo said with a confused look on his face "I've never known any demigods who can fly." Leo said with a raised eyebrow "You should've seen them with the lightning!" Frank shouted from the chariot. "Them?" Leo asked "Yeah Thalia his sister! They can both control lightning and they were the ones who killed the drakon."

"Wow man. Not even been to camp or know who your parent is and already killed a drakon. Hard-core stuff man." Leo said with a whistle

Jason blushed and then gave a wicked smile "All in a day's work man." Leo and Jason fistbumped and they started laughing "Well then looks like Jason has a new bff."Thalia said in a low voice so that only me and Nico could hear her. "What's so different about it? He has a new best friend every month. Remember when he and Justin Bieber where best friends?" Nico said "Gods don't remind me! He acted like such an ass!" Thalia said "What about when he was hanging out with the 1D guys!"

"Hey don't hate on 1D they were actually preety cool! Cooler than Justin Bieber at least!" I said because as embarrasing as it may be I actually liked a few songs from those guys "Yeah sorry Perce I remembered that you were a girl when it comes to music!" Nico countered "O please death breath don't you have to go sulk somewhere else?" I said to Nico causing him to punch me hard in my arm "Hey speaking of girls remembered when he was dating Ariana Grande?"

"Gods yes he was so annoying! Always trying to impress her by being the best at everything! Even if she was like 5 years older than him! It's a shame that he left her just to go on chasing some tail. She was actually preety nice!"

"Guys we're here." Frank said pointing down at a huge valley. The place looked like it had a thousand kids running around. Everywhere I looked there were kids! It had a field that looked like there were planting strawberries. There was a lake in the middle with what looked like stables for pegasi. There were about 20 cabins all in what looked like a Greek Omega surrounding the lake. There was also a forest at the east of the cabins. At the south there was a beach (just my kind of place) at the North there was what looked to be like a Colossium and a hill that had a giant pine tree with something hanging at one of the branches that looked to be shining and a giant dragon and at the west side it had what looked to be like baracks, two giant mansions, three giant temples in the hills and what looked to be like a little city. "That is the temporal Roman camp." Frank said pointing to the barracks "It's just here until they're done fixing Camp Jupiter which is the real home for Roman demigods. The other side" He said pointing to the cabins "That's Camp Half-Blood the real home for Greek demigods. We're gonna land there." He said to Butch pointing next to the lake and the stables. "Right in the middle of the cabins so that Chiron can see us from the Big House." He said pointing to a big house that was painted bright blue.

"Hey Frank Hazel's down there." Butch said pointing to an African-American girl with curly brown hair that was sitting on a caramel colored horse. "It's been far too long." Frank said with longing obvious in his eyes. "Who's that Frank?" I said without thinking "That's my girlfriend. Hazel Lavesque. Daughter of Pluto god of wealth underground and of the Underworld. I haven't seen her since she came to see me back in Europe. At a concert of yours actually she was helping me guard you from monsters but she was wounded by the Hydra and Leo had to take her back to camp in his dragon."

"Man I spent months fixing Festus' wings! MONTHS!" Leo said hysterically "Anyway come on Jason I don't think it'll look good if you arrive at camp flying. Let's keep that on the downlow for now. Just like you guys killing the Drakon with lightning. It'll be too suspicious." Leo said

"Yeah you're right Leo. Jason get on the dragon. We'll tell Chiron and Lupa first and then they'll decide what to do." Frank agreed. Jason got in the dragon with Leo while Butch landed the chariot in front of the lake next to Festus who landed a few minutes later. "LAND! FINALLY!"Thalia shouted "She's afraid of heights." I told Frank in a low voice. Thalia would kill me if I told anyone but I think that Frank should know. He did save Nico after all and he looked trustworthy. "O ok well that explains that." Frank said chuckling. Suddenly a half-man and half-horse thing appeared in front of us next to a giant silver colored wolf. "Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico. This is Lupa" He said pointing to the wolf "One of the guardian spirits of Rome. And this is Chiron" He said pointing to the half-man half-horse hybrid "Trainer of Heroes." He saw my face and he probably noticed my confusion as I stared at Chiron. "And Chiron is a centaur." He said and then I remembered that in the greek myths there were a lot of weird monsters so I just waved and said "I'm Percy Jackson. This is Thalia and Jason Grace they're brother and sister and that's Nico Di Angelo my best friend."I said pointing to each one of my cousins. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and lightning fell from the sky and hit Jason's right forearm and left a mark that looked like an eagle and below it it said SPQR. And then there was a flashing light above Thalia and there was a blue eagle symbol that seemed to follow her. Chiron and Lupa looked at each other in shock and Lupa said "Rise Jason Grace, child of Rome and son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus." Jason had a look of pain in his eyes but somehow managed not to scream. I then remembered that he always said that he wanted a tatoo. Well now he has one. Chiron then said "Rise Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus." As soon as they said it everyone bowed. All the thousand kids that I saw earlier were bowing to Jason and Thalia and I stood there in shock. If I was right then Thalia was the daughter of Zeus the most powerful greek god. The KING of the gods. And Jason was the son of Jupiter. Zeus' Roman counterpart. Then I opened my big mouth and said "Wait a minute aren't they the same person? Why did you call them by different names?" Chiron stood up and said "Yes they are both children of the same god but Jason is Roman and Thalia is Greek. So that means that they will be separated. And will never see each other again."  
"WHAT!?" Thalia and Jason shouted at the same time and storm clouds started to form above the heads of Lupa and Chiron.


	7. The Politician The Warrior and the Horse

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

"Jason, Thalia I know you guys don't wanna leave each other. But I don't think you have to fry Chiron and Lupa." Frank said. The situation really was tense. Thalia and Jason were super close. I mean Thalia was super protective of Jason. The same goes for Jason. If any guy even got near Thalia they'd have Jason to mess with. And even though he was the youngest of our group he had more of an attitude than Thalia. And we're all preety sure that even he could give The Rock a run for his money. "Chiron isn't there another way?" I said

"I'm sorry. But the ancient laws are clear. The Romans must train according to their lineage and the Greeks must train with theirs." Chiron said firmly while Lupa nodded her giant wolf-head

"My teachers if I may."Said a tall skinny kid with straw-colored hair and blue eyes."What do you want Octavian?" Lupa said "How about if we settle this like Romans."

"You mean kill each other and the one left standing gets what he wants?" Said someone from the crowd "No my dear Travis. I mean that since Jason is a roman I believe that he should be given a fair trial if he doesn't wanna abide by the ancient laws. I believe that there may be an exception since it is not once every thousand years that two demigods are born of the same mortal one Roman one Greek."

"Yeah how about that! Let's do that!" I immediately shouted and Octavian shot me a glare that said I'll take care of this "Octavian what is your point?" Lupa said with a growl "I believe that a Senate meeting is in order. We should settle this with the voice of the people. May I remind you Lupa that Rome was a republic not a dictatorship."

"Yes but the ultimate decision was made by the Emperor." Lupa countered

"Be that as it may nevertheless the Senate does have a part in the decisions." Octavian said. I realized that although this scrawny looking kid couldn't have been that good in a fight he made up for it by being a powerful spokesman. I then realized that he wasn't someone who you would wanna have as an enemy. "You have your wish Octavian. You may have your senate debate. The meeting will be in an hour. Do not be late." Lupa said with a growl and Chiron seemed to have a smug look n his face but he quickly changed it to one of seriousness. After they left Octavian turned to us. "Hey guys I'm Octavian legacy of Apollo and Augur of the Romans." He put out his hand and Jason immediately shook it. "Hey I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter, I guess. Anyway thanks for that. This is my sister Thalia Grace. And my friends Percy and Nico." We all shook his hand "Don't worry about it Jason. I have a feeling that you'll be important around here. And besides. I know what it's like to be taking from your family. My father was killed by the Minotaur and my mother sen me to Camp Jupiter the first chance she had." **(A/N I know that this is not Octavians real story and not his real personality but since almost everyone hates him then I thought that maybe I should give him a chance. And besides one of the main reasons he hates greeks is because there at war and since they're not at war anymore then I thought that maybe he could make a nice adition.)** "Anyway thanks again." I said "So you're Roman right? You said something about being a legacy. What's that about?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. "Well it's basically that I'm not the son of a god but related to one. In my case my grandfather was Apollo god of prophecis. medicine and the sun. So I'm not good with medicine but I havr the gift of prophecy hence my being the Augur which means that I interpret the will of the gods. Not as good as the Oracle of Delphi I grant you that but still preety well."

"I'll say! Octavian here has predicted the last big 5 attacks from the monsters and when he works with Rachel, the Oracle, man they are a forced to be reckoned with." Frank said with who I assumed was Hazel his girlfriend. "Nah Frank's exagerating. Anyway I have to get ready for the Senate meeting. Frank will you take them?"

"Yeah sure Octavian."

"Great Thanks man you're a lifesaver. See you later guys." And with that Octavian turned around and left "So guys. This is my girlfriend Hazel the one I told you about on the trip." He said introducing us to his girlfriend. She had caramel colored skin and dark brown hair with Hazel eyes. "Hey I'm Percy and this are my friends Nico Jason and Thalia. It's nice to meet you." We all shook her hand "Yeah I went to a concert of yours once. You guys rock! If anyone here found out about you guys then you'd probably have to play every night. Anyway not to jinx it r anything but if any Aphrodite girls see you they'll recognize you for sure." Hazel said "Anyway. If you want we could show you around. Take Thalia to her cabin so she can get settled. Not Jason yet since we don't know what's going to happen. Also I should probably warn you. That tattoo that Jason has in his forearm. That's the sign of the legion. And if Jupiter put it there then you'll probably be Roman. Octavian is gonna try the best he can but I thought I should warn you beforehand. Prepare you for the worst You know."

"Yeah thanks Frank." Jason said not taking his eyes of his tattoo. "Anyway come on I wanna show you the stables." Hazel said "You and horses." Frank said with mock sadness "You know sometimes I think you love them more than you love me." He said with a baby face "Don't be ridicolous Frank." Hazel said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face "No you know what? You do love them more than me. I'm leaving and never coming back!" Frank shouted running away causing Hazel to laugh "Hey is Frank gonna be okay?" I asked worried "Yeah he always does this. He's just messing around." Suddenly a black horse came running toward hazel and jumped toward her. I was so scared I almost jumped in front of the horse but didn't when the horse shapeshifted in mid-jump turning into Frank who tackled Hazel to the ground and started kissing her cheek and neck.

"Hey get a room you two!" Shouted a black haired girl with dark skin that looked like she was part latina and had a tatoo on her forearm of crossed torches and below it SPQR with five lines and was wearing a purple cape over Roman armor. "O come on Reyna! Let us have some fun every now and then!" Frank shouted still laying in the ground next to Hazel. Reyna laughed and I noticed that she couldn't stop looking at me and at Jason. What that was about I have no idea. But being the awesome rock star that I am *cough cough* I decided to not pay it much attention. "Hey aren't you guys the band The Loners?" She asked looking at all four of us now. "Yeah that's us.." Thalia said "But keep it on the downlow please. We don't want anyone finding out just yet."

"Yeah don't worry about it." The girl said. She was definately latina because of her accent "Anyway I'm Reyna daughter of Bellona patron goddess of Rome and praetor of the Twelfth Legion." She said helding out her hand for us to shook it and we all did. "So Frank and Hazel are supposed to be giving you a tour but seeing that they're to busy messing around. I'll be giving it." Franka and Hazel looked shocked but decided to mess around a little more and said "Great we'll tag along. You don't mind right Perce?" He said looking at me hopefully while Reyna looked at me murderously. I really didn't wanna cross this girl but Frank had been taking care of us for about 2 years. Letting them tag along was the least I could do. "Yeah man. No problem." I said while Reyna looked like she was about to stab me to death. One thought came to my head as soon as I saw her expression. I REALLY hoped that whoever my godly father was. He wasn't Roman. "Anyway let's go. The senate meeting will start soon and I at least want to show you the stables. I have a feeling you'll like it there Percy. Have you ever seen a horse?"

"No not really. I've never even seen a horse and much less a pegasus until yesterday night." I said truthfully and a little ashamed. "Hmph.. Interesting." Was all that Reyna said

**(line skip to stables)**

_"He smells of the sea!"_ I heard someone say. "Did you say something Frank?" I asked "No it wasn't me Percy" Huh interesting. I kept it to myself cause I didn't want anyone thinking that I was crazy or something

_"He can hear us! Finally after so many years! A son of our maker!" _I heard a different voice say "Ok seriously who's saying that?" I said outloud a little creeped out that I was hearing things "Percy are you okay?" Frank said

_"It was us Lord, the pegasi. The pegasi." "_Wait a second I can hear pegasus?" I thought in my head _"Yes lord, keep this to yourself for now though. If someone found out then it will be obvioous who your father is and if he hasn't revealed himself yet it is because he has his reasons. However a piece of advice since you are a son of the sea god our creator. Go to the edge of the stables. There is a black pegasus there by the name of Blackjack. He is destined to be a great pegasus. The steed of the son of the sea god. He is to be your horse. Go to him sire."_ As soon as the pegasus said that I saw him and noticed that all of the pegasi here were white. I asked him who he was but he didn't respond. So I asked Reyna about the horse. "Hey Reyna. Is there a black pegasus here?"

"How did you know Percy?" She said with those murderous brown eyes "Just a feeling" I answered "The answer to your question is yes. But he hasn't let anyone ride him." As soon as she said it I left them and went to find the horse.

He was a beautiful pegasus. With black fur instead of white and black wings instead of white. Basically instead of white. There was black. Everywhere!

_"Great another head to stomp." _I heard the horse say "Um please no head stomping." I said out loud. The horse seemed surprise that I could read it's thoughts. Then realization seemed to sink in _"You smell of the sea!" _"So I've been told" I said _"Get on boss! I haven't been ridden in agees! Come on let's fly!"_ The horse said with excitement. I immediately got on the horse. I was heading out the stables when I saw my friends and there faces were super funny! Especially Reyna's she had a look of hatred mixed with envy. I didn't have the chance to say anything to them because the horse immediately darted out the stables and started flying up. It was the best feeling ever. That was of course until I started slipping from the horse and fell.


	8. I Make Some New Friends and a Frenemy?

**New Chapter**

**SORRY GUYS! Im puertorican and i just started school last week and I've been swamped with homework so i havent had a chance to update! Anyway here is the new chapter**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

"BLACKJACK" I shouted both in my mind and through my voice. "Coming Boss! Sorry about that! Been some time since I last flew and I forgot that humans can't."

"Less talking more saving!" I yelled. I immediately felt someone grab me from my right side. Which was weird since Blackjack was above me. I immediately looked to see who was my saviour. We were sitting in a beautiful white pegasus and then I saw her. My dream girl. Literraly. She had the same blonde curls and tan skin that made her look like she was a surfer but her eyes were storm gray that looked like her mind held way too much information for a normal human being. Although I was in a camp for demigods so I guess no one here was normal. My mouth being way too fast for my mind. I immediately asked "Are you a goddess?" The girl looked back at me with eyes filled with shock and then laughed. Man her laugh.. No words could describe it.. It was the perfect mix of spring with the beach on warm summer day and just pure beauty. I immediately knew that this was the girl that the man in my dreams had talked to me about. "Did you hit your head or something" She said turning her head to the road. Or sky. Whatever you get it.

"No but my pegasus got a little caried away causing me to fall."

"Haha don't worry about it. I've been here 10 years and I've actually never seen anyone be able to mount Blackjack before" She said turning her beautiful grey eyes to me. I immediately knew I'd have to be careful around her.

"Yeah well. I guess I'm just good with animals." I told her not being able to stop staring at her causing her to answer back "I guess so."

"Hey I have a question. What's your name?" She looked back at me as if studying me to see if I was worthy of knowing her name. "Annabeth daughter of Athena." She said with a serious face. "What's yours?"

"Percy Jackson but I don't have any idea who my dad is." She looked at me in disbelief "No way. You're the singer from the Loners! SO Frank and Butch finally decided it was time to come get you huh? About time." I was surprised by that moment of fangirlness but after that I asked a few questions and she never answered them. A few seconds later I saw Blackjack below me and I got an awesome idea.

Well it was awesome at the moment. I said in my mind "Blackjack you better catch me." "You got it boss!" I heard him say in my mind. So, trying to impress the Annabeth, I looked at Annabeth and prayed a silent prayer to every god I could think of. "Yeah well it's been a good talk Annabeth but I have to go." She looked back to me in confusion and asked "O really superstar? Where do you think you're going?" Then realization seemed to hit on her "Percy don't you even-" She never got to finish the sentence cause as soon as she started talking I let go and started freefalling. Blackjack catched me, thank the gods, but when I landed on his back i swear that when I spoke, even my mental voice, spoke like an octave higher "Nice catch Blackjack." I said congratulatinghim while my... Manly parts... Started to throb. "Thanks boss! Where to?" Just take me to the senate room. It's probably time for the meeting anyway."

**(line skip)**

So the senate house was this huge white marble building three times the size of a bank. It was in the middle of what looked like to be the Roman part of camp. It was surrounded by hundreds of what I assumed were Roman demigods and lots of little shops and cafes. On the outside of the Senate building there were stables for pegasi or bike holders if you didn't have a pegasus. Blackjack let me down on the front steps of the Senate building

"So Blackjack. What will you do? Will you go to the stables or roam around?" I asked my pegasus

"Na boss. I don't like being in close spaces. I guess it has something to do with being the only black pegasi in existence and being immortal. I'll be around if you eer need me just call for me in that big brain of yours." I nodded.

"Ok Blackjack see you around." I said turning around and going into the building. As soon as I entered it I saw Frank, Thalia, Jason, Nico and a tall blonde kid with blue eyes and a long white scar that ran from his left cheek to his chin. "Hey Perce! Bout time you got here! Meeting's bout to start! We're just waiting for some blonde called Annabeth!" At the mention of her I immediately perked up. I was so sure that when she saw me she would say something like "Percy that was so awesome!"

"Yo Earth to Percy!" Nico continued snapping his fingers below my nose. "Anyway this is Luke." He said pointing to the tall blonde dude who seemed to be a little too close to Thalia for comfort which obviously did not make Jason all that happy. "Hey Percy. Big fan. I'm Luke son of Hermes. God of travellers, thieves and athletes and Camp Counselor." He said putting his hand out for me to shake it. "Nico to meet you Luke. I'm Percy. Son of... Don't know yet." I said shaking his hand

"Hey don't worry about it most demigods find out about a week or two after arriving at camp. But hey if you aren't claimed soon you'll stay at the Hermes cabin with me." He said with a wink. It wasn't like a girly wink but more of like a bro wink.

I immediately knew that we were gonna be bros. As soon as Luke said that Annabeth arrived through the door with a cup of coffee talking to a girl with choppy brown hair that was tied down in a braid to the side, with caramel colored skin and had a kind of indian look to her and eyes that appeared to be blue. No wait green. No wait they were brown. No o forget it.. The thing is that she was beautiful although she definately looked like she was trying to tone down her looks which was weird in a girl with her looks. Immediately I saw Jason perk up and so did I. I mean if the dude with long dark hair was right then she was the girl I was to marry.

Luke, Frank and Hazel immediately went in front of us and started talking with them "Hey Annabeth. Hey Piper." Hazel said "This is Jason and Thalia they're the Zeus/Jupiter siblings. And this is Nico and-"

"YOU!" Annabeth shouted pointing at me catching me off guard "Who me?" I asked innocently "Yes you! The one who thought it would be funny to jump off a pegasus!" I immediately realized my mistake of doing that. "Hey I thought it was kinda cool!"

I said defending myself "O you thought it was cool huh! You thought that was cool! Well Ill show you what's cool!" She said and immediately she throwed her boiling hot cup of coffee on top of me drenching my outfit of blue tanktop, gray beanie and faded jeans. "Yo that was tottally uncalled for!" I shouted now really mad "Yeah! Well so was jumping off a pegasus!" She shouted and stormed of into the Senate room


	9. Big Brother Moment

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

I then looked to my friends and they were in shock. Luke's face was the one who was most in shock. He just stood there like he'd seen World War 3 happen in front of his eyes. "So... Percy just got pwned by a girl. What else is new?" Thalia said breaking the silence and making Nico laugh and Jason to make a cool guy grin while looking at Piper. I definately knew that he would try to make a move on her. Classic Jason. Sees a preety girl falls in love with her and then dumps her like yesterday's trash. But I don't know. Piper didn't look like the kind of girl who would fall for the classic "Rock Star" move. Anyway I've been wrong before. "So Luke.. Got is there any place where I can clean up before the big meeting?" I asked still drenched in hot coffee. "Yeah sure. Come on follow me man. The rest of you guys should go to the meeting. Percy and I will meet up with you guys there." He said but it wasn't like a normal suggestion he said it like an order. I guess it did make sense. Luke did have the aura of a leader.

"Ok Luke.. See you there." Frank said looking at us strangely "Come on guys. The great blonde one has given us an order." Hazel said laughing and taking Jason, Piper, Nico and Thalia to the room.

Thalia and Nico were reluctant to leave but I gave them a thumbs up and they agreed. Now that I think about it Nico I understand cause he's my bestfriend but Thalia? Thalia never tried to protect me from anything. She always left me to stuff for my own. Then I looked to Luke and I figured it out. She wasn't worried about me going alone with Luke. She was worried that I would say something embarrasing about her and ruin her chances with Luke! I gave her an evil grin before I left and her face paled. I mean more than usual. I was joking obviously I would neevr do anything to hurt her. I mean I loved her like she was my cousin and treated her like my little sister, which was weird since she was the oldest one of us all, but it was good to know that she didn't know that I loved her very much. So I left with Luke to a building inside the Senate building that was the size of an RV but with a lot of showers in the walls. "So we're here Perce. You can change there." He said pointing to a small bathroom stall. "And you can take a shower in there" He said pointing to another stall. "I'll get some clothes and wait over there." He said pointing to some seats. "Ok thanks dude" I said while walking to a stall to take my clothes off.

"So Luke.. How old are you?" I asked doing the basic little brother interrogation "Well I'm nineteen and I start college in the fall." He said "O awesome man." I said getting into the shower. I immediately felt revitalized when the water touched my skin. I never had to worry about the water being too hot or too cold it was always perfect and the only thing I had to do was turn on the water. "What about you Percy?" Luke asked "Well I'm seventeen. I'm a junior in the fall but because of the tour I go to school in the road. It may sound weird but besides Nico, Jason and Thalia you're the only person I've actually had a real conversation with. The celebrities don't count most of my 'friendships' with them were planned to make myslef more famous." I realized Luke was shocked when he didn't answer. "Wow." Luke finally answered. I turned off the shower and picked a towel and started drying myself but it didn't take that long. That's another thing when I get in the shower I'm completely wet but once I get out I get completely dry in less than 2 minutes. So I took my towel and wrapped it around my waist leaving me completely barechested.

I heard Luke whistle "Dude that's one sick six-pack." He said "O yeah. It's a rock star must have." I said laughing "Dude did you really take a shower?" Luke said "Yeah man. It's strange I get dry almost immediately once I step off the shower or the beach or a pool." Luke eyed me weirdly but then said "Ok anyway here take this. I think they fit." Luke said giving me fresh clothes. I then stepped into the stall and dressed in the ripped jeans and black hoodie that had the letters C-HB in bright orange in the middle and black nikes with the nike symbol in orange. I decided to not brush my hair and let it in its natural straight unruly jet black color. I remember once my manager tried to dye my black hair blonde just because I had sea-green eyes and I was a surfer and surfers were mostly blonde. Still I never did. 'It's a good thing I never dyed it' I thought to myself. 'It wouldve looked weird.' I reminded myself. So I finished putting my clothes on an headed out to meet with Luke.

"Ready " I said

"Great. Frank texted me that the meeting already started so we better hurry." Luke answered back "Ok awesome let's go!" I said opening the door but before I had the chance to go out the door Luke grabbed me by the arm and said "Before we leave I need to know something. What happened with Annabeth?" I knew the question would appear somewhere in the conversation I was just hoping he didn't ask it. So I told him the truth. He didn't look like the guy I would have wanted to have as an enemy. "O dude. I am so sorry for you!" He said almost peeing himself from how loud he was laughing. "Dude not funny! I was trying to impress her!"

"Haha dude you're not the first one to try! Trust me. She's my bestfriend and she's also the person who's been her longest and almost every newcomer has tried hiting on her but none hae ever succeded." I was kind of upset when he said t. I mean come on if noone ever managed to get a date with her what chance did I have! Still the man in the dream had told me otherwise. I guss I'll just have to trust him. "Hey but on the brightside." He said "No one has ever managed to make her laugh either. Besides me of course. So maybe you do have a chance. Anyway lets go!" Luke said heading out the door.


	10. Senate Meeting

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO

We were literally running through the Senate room until we got to the room where the meeting was being held! When we got there the meeting had already started and Frank had saved us two seats next to him, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Annabeth and a red headed girl with curly hair and freckles in her face and blue eyes. She was preety but nowhere near Annabeth level. Sorry off topic anyway. Jason and Thalia were in the middle of the room while the seats were in a circle all around them and Octavian was in front of them speaking to Chiron, Lupa, Reyna and a few other guys and girls that were seated in front of them in marble seats that looked like benches. We immediately sat down next to Frank. "How's it going?" I asked him. Frank looked at me and said "Not that good. Octavian's doing all he can but Reyna isn't making it easy for him. Roman traditions are hard to not follow." Frank said turning his head back to Octavian

"- Now now my dear praetor. It is extremely rare for a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Zeus to be born from the same mortal. Roman and Greek both born from the same lineage. Now that is extremely rare and you would set them apart? Them whom the fates have decreed to be worthy of such an honor and rarity." Octavian said. Man the guy was good. But Lupa and Reyna looked like they were not going down without a fight. And so did Octavian.

"Octavian we understand your point but the ancient laws are clear. Greeks must train with Greeks and Romans with Romans." Reyna said with an agry look in her face

"Yes I understand Reyna and that is why I'm not asking you to not train with the Romans. Just that you do not set them apart. Besides he is not only rare in that he is the brother of a dughter of Zeus but also that he was claimed before even training. Another extreme rarity especially from a son of Jupiter." Octavian said with a smile

"Octavian legacy of Apollo if you do not-" Lupa started saying but never got the chance to finish cause Octavian cut her off seemingly getting another idea "Also is it not Roman law to train with the might protector of Rome the she-wolf Lupa? Another law that did not come to pass."

"I'm sure Lord Jupiter has his reasons for claiming him instantly." Chiron said and Lupa and Reyna nodded. "Well what if Lord Jupiter's reasons were to bring the two camps even closer together! I beg you do not seperate the siblings. All the ancient laws have been broken so why not just ignore this law and make an exception."

"What do you propose Octavian? Said Reyna "He trains with Romans. But does not have to stay only with Romans. He is a demigod not bound to any one camp. But to both. It will also help him as he can be a sort of ambassador. It is mutually beneficial to him and to us. That is a way of making sure that peace remains. A sort of peace offering from the Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-blood. In addition he can go to Camp Half-blood whenever he wishes. Making him a complete Roman and a complete Greek demigod. The first of his kind. What do the counselors say?" Octavian said looking toward the teenagers that were sitting in the marble bleachers.

A kid that looked like 16 or 17 with brown eyes and a mop of dark brown hair and he was tall and was a bit muscly but not as much as Frank or Luke. But he still looked like he could take on a few monsters and kill them without breaking sweat.

"Travis what are you doing?" Annebeth said standing up from the table. I hadn't even noticed that she was there "I'm doing what I believe is right I wouldn't want anyone taking my brother from me." Travis said "Anyone else care to stick it to the ancient laws?" he said it with a mischevious grin As soon as he said it another kid that looked EXACTLY like him but was an inch shorter and instead of having dark brown hair he had light brown hair. "Connor, my partner in crime." He said as they fist bumped and I realized that they were twins. Connor looked to the others and said "Really? Come on guys. They're siblings and they're gonna seperate them unless we do something about it!" He said pounting to all of them.

"O screw it. I wouldn't want someone taking my brother or sister anywhere either." Said a skinny girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She had a kind of Lousinian accent that sounded preety cool like she was a farmer or something. "Katie." Travis said blushing making Katie blush too. "Anyway." Connor interrupted "Anybody else?" Said Connor hopefully. Everybody in the table stood up. The only one who dodn't stand up quickly was Annabeth but even she stood when Connor said the part about someon taking their siblings away.

"Great. So we've come to a vote. What does the greek council say?" Octavian said

"We vote yes." Said Travis making all the councilors nod their head.

"What about the romans?" Said Octavian

Frank started to look to the sides of the room and then nodded an stood up along with Hazel.

"The people have voted. Our answer is yes." Frank said and Hazel continued "We vote that the son and daughter of Jupiter and Zeus stay together as siblings." As soon as Hazel said it Jason and Thalia hugged making every one to cheer and stand up. Lupa growled so hard that every one who was cheering shut up and sat down.

"Very well. The people hve voted. But do not mistake this son of Jupiter.. I will train you each day to exhaustion until I have seen that you are a fit son of the sky god." As soon as Lupa finished the sky thundered and she just growled and left causing every one to cheer except Reyna and Chiron who just stood there with a smile on his face.


	11. The Claiming

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

****So all was right with the world right? Thalia and Jason would remain together and close to me and we could all still be a family. Well WRONG! What happened after the senate meeting left me Thalia and Jason scarred for life! Nico was actually preety cool with it but I think that some part of him was creeped out too when it happened. Well anyway after the senate meeting this happened...

"WOOOO! The Loners surviveeeeeeeeeee!" Nico shouted tackle-hugging Jason and Thalia causing them both to burst out laughing and hug him back. "Yeah we're happy too bro but do you mind not hugging me that hard? I kinda have the need to breath." Jason said straining his voice. "Haha sorry bro!" Nico said laughing

"Anyway what do you say we get out of here and get a cup of coffee or something." Said Luke who was standing next to Thalia who wasn't an inch apart from him. "Yeah I'm in." Thalia said "What about you guys?" She said pointing to us. I looked to my side and saw that Hazel, Frank, Annabeth (who was preety pissed at me may I add), Piper, Leo, Octavian and the redhead (who were holding hands may I also add) were all by our side. "Well we're in." Said Nico pointing to me and him. "Awesome. You guys?" Luke said. "Yeah we're in." Frank said "I'll tell the Stolls and Katie to meet us there." Annabeth said "I'll come with." Piper said making Jason to make a face but he changed it fast to his normal "cool guy" face.

"Okay well let's go." Luke said and we all left immediately the Senate building except for Annabeth and Piper who were going to get the Stolls and Katie (who I still had not met but had heard them during the Senate meeting) Anyway here comes the weird and creepy and kinda scarring for life part. Okay well we got out the doors and all 9 of us started walking toward the Roman part of camp. As we were passing what looked to be like a cemetery Nico's eyes kinda glowed a gold color but immediately turned back into his dark hazel eyes and he looked just as the broody 15year old teenager who looked kind of like a vampire in his all-black outfit of dark skinny pants, black v-neck, black leather jacket, black nikes and his long dark wavy hair that rested just above his eyes, which in difference from mine his was more straight and didn't have the surfer waves that mine had. Basically he looked like his normal emo self. Well anyway Octavian and the redheaded freckled girl were holding hands (which Nico did NOT look happy about by the way) and walking in the back. They looked to be fighting about something but I decided that I'd ask later what was that about. "Let's pass through the graveyard. We'll arrive faster at the coffee shop if we go through." Luke said and Frank agreed. I didn't like graveyards at all, too many zombie movies and videogames, but I decided to keep quiet and not be the wuss who would get scared and go alone the other way.

So as we walked through the graveyard Nico's eyes seemed to get brighter and brighter every second slowly turning into gold. Hazel saw him and stared in shock. Frank noticed Hazel's eyes and realized what was happening to Nico's eyes and seemed to be dumbfounded. "Nico have you been claimed yet?"

"What?" Nico said before doubling over falling to the ground and screaming in pain. "That's a no." Frank said "I suspected but I didn't think he would actually be one." Hazel said. "No way." Was the only thing that the redheaded girl said before shouting to the sky "You have got to be kidding me! " The sun immediately shone brighter like it was smiling or maybe frowning. Suddenly there was a crack on the floor about 6 feet to our right next to where Luke and Thalia were standing and from the crack there came a 10foot tall skeleton holding a giant black sword with a black and dark grey hilt and a red ruby on the end of the hilt and what looked to be like hellhounds coming from the sides of the hilt. The skeleton was dressed in black greek armor and had what seemed to be like dark angel wings and every second the skeleton seemed to be turning into a dark african looking man with dark dreads and a tall buff appearance and was dressed in a dark robe. "Son of Hades. Rise." The skeleton/angel of death/giantafricanman said with a voice that sounded like someone was playing a harp. And I've never heard a harp play before. Immediately Nico stood up and Annabeth, Piper, Travias and Connor Stoll along with Katie Gardner arrived at the cemetery with eyes as wide as an iPhone.

"Thanatos." Frank said coldly and Hazel looked at him like she was looking at her worst enemy but also her worst fear. "Hello son of Mars. Daughter of Pluto." Thanatos simply said and turned his attention back to Nico. "You have a hard destiny in front of you Nico di Angelo son of Hades. Here is something that will help you. A gift from your father." Thanatos threw his sword at Nico and I immediately thought that Nico would be crushed under the weight but in midair the sword seemed to shrink until it was only 3feet tall. Nico grabbed it in midair and immediately as he catched the sword he started to scream again and he clenched his left forearm. "You will be called the Ghost-king the Reaper of Death. A true son of the death god." As soon as Thanatos said it Nico stopped screaming and looked at his left forearm. He had a tattoo of a rose with dark red petals and thorns on the stem. "A rose?" Was Nico's only response to all this.

"The thorns on the stem means that not everything that is beautiful will always be good for you. The thorns of the rose are precisely that. Deadly and someimes poisoneous." As Thanatos said the word thorn Nico's sword seemed to glow. "Thorn." Nico said and the sword glowed again. "Congratulations Ghost King. You have named your sword. It also has another function. As you say it's name in greek it turns into a ring." The ground seemed to rumble at Thanatos' last words. "Your father calls me back. I must return to my duties. But remember this Nico son of Hades. Your father is always there watching over you. The same goes for you Daughter of Pluto." He said looking directly at Hazel "I must go. Make your choices well." Those were Thanatos' last words. But I somehow got the feeling that those words were not directed at Nico. Suddenly the redheaded girl's eyes started to glow and Octavian looked worried but stood behing her.

**The Sun's chosen one and King of Darkness shall Unite**

**Forgetting the once humble son and turning him to dark paths**

**Truth will be saddened but Pride will soon be in his eyes**

**True love will flourish like the blossom of a rose**

As soon as she finished she collapsed into Octavian's arms. "Rachel are you ok?" Octavian quickly asked. Rachel opened her eyes and answered

"Yeah I'm fine. You can let go of me now." She said with a smile but it was clearly a command not a request. Rachel stood up and looked at Nico and left. Leaving Nico dumbfounded and Octavian to go after Rachel. "So I guess that makes you my brother." Hazel said hugging Nico.

"Yeah I guess so..." Nico said with a smile leaving everybody shocked. "Wicked tattoo by the way cuz!" Jason and Thalia both said. "Yeah I kinda like it." Said Nico with a grin putting his sword into ring form and putting it on his middle finger on his right hand. The ring was a skull with two ruby eyes. Suddenly I felt a warm green light on top of me and leaving everyone dumbfounded. Again. As soon as Annabeth saw me and started walking to me. "No wa-" I never had the chance to hear her finish the sentence. Immediately I felt a tug in my stomach and I felt like my skin was peeling off and the last thing I heard was the sound of waves and I saw the same man who appeared in my dream before all this started.


	12. I Meet My Family

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

I was standing in the middle of the beach at camp. I could see what looked to be like the Big House. I was still dressed in the ripped jeans, hoodie and nikes but I wasn't actually wet even though I was actually swimming since my feet didn't reach the floor.. I could see on the shore of the beach the outline of a man. He was definately tall. Way too tall for a normal human being. Suddenly he raised his right hand and pointed downward. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. Something grabbed me by my right foot and started pulling me toward the bottom of the ocean. The last thing I saw before I started going down was the man dissolving into mist.

What looked like a mermaid with two tails was pushing me downward. I still did not understand what was happening all I knew was that if he kept going under I would drown soon. I'd always been the one with the best lungs of all my friends but not even I could survive the coldness, pressure of the bottom of the ocean. Not to mention that I was running out of air. I started thinking of ways I could get out of this but I had no clue. Guess Athena wasn't my godly parent. Anyway back to the point at hand we'd been descending for almost a minute now and I still had no idea how to get out of this situation and my lungs were about to burst. I still didn't know how the pressure had not killed me yet and I didn't even feel cold. Finally I saw the floor. Wait how was I seeing? I was on the bottom of the ocean everything here is supposed to be super dark and filled with giant sea creatures! Anyway.. It wasn't a floor perse' it was more like a giant city. Picture the most beautiful city of Ancient Greece and this looked like that only that it was underwater, glowed a light green and was a million times awesomer! Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I gasped for any small amount of air I could get into my lungs and then the weirdest thing happened. I did not drown. I actually could breathe underwater! Ok that was kind of awesome!

"FINALLY!" I heard a deep voice say. I immediately looked to the mermaid with the two tails. He just grinned wickedly. "About time you breathed! For a second I thought you were going to pass out! Ok anyway first of all little bro I'm a merman not a mermaid. Super important fact. Next fact. I'm actually a son of Poseidon. So that would make me like a minor sea god or something? Still not sure on all that crap. Zeus is kinda jealous when it comes to giving titles. And anyway I haven't introduced myself. I'm Triton!" He spoke so fast that I actually only got like half of what he said. Ok so his name was Triton and he was sort of a god and for some weird reason he called me brother.

"Ok? So why did you call me brother? I still don't know who my godly parent is." I said kinda down "And where are we anyway?" I asked again curiosly.

"WELL we're simply in the most awesome city of all time!" I heard a familiar, ancient and deep voice say. I immediately looked to where I heard the voice come from and sure enough the man was there. He had the same long dark hair and green eyes that reminded me of my own. And now that I think about it Triton shared the same cualities. From the dark hair to the mischevious smile that branded me a rebel to anyone who saw me.

"YOU!" I shouted "Who are you? Where is this place? Why did you take me here?" To my not amusement both Triton and the man laughed. "Whoa he really is my brother dad! Haha all the way down to the anger issues haha!" Triton said "I know right! Haha he has so much of his mother in him and so much of me too its just weird! It's been so long since I had a demigod kid I'd forgotten what they were like!" The man said. When he said demigod kid I immediately froze. What was he saying was I his son? Was he my godly parent? And if he was who was he? Wait we were in the ocean. I could breathe underwater. I could talk to horses and pegasi. No way...

"Wait a sec! Are you Posei-"

"Yeah thats right Perseus! Poseidon! God of the seas and earthquakes, creator of horses and pegasi. Thats why you can communicate with them. Now I don't have much time to spare so I'll just tell you the basics. First of all you're a kid of the Big Three. That's never easy. But you'll have your friends and cousins to help you now so don't worry about it and besides you don't have to worry about work. You have the blessing of Apollo so that makes it a little easier. Second Perseus you must understand you will have a lot of dificulties ahead and I will not be able to help you with all of them. Not because I don't want to. You're my son and I love you. But because they're either not in my power to you in them or because of The Ancient Laws. Third you have already met Blackjack. He is yours. He was created specifically for children of Poseidon to serve as both a companion, a guide and counselor. Besides if you ever want to talk to someone both Triton and I will always be there for you. Do not worry Percy every task that has been given to you I am confident that you will pass with flying colors. And last but not least here. It is a mighty weapon Percy it was forged especifically for you." He said putting his hand in his pocket and taking out a pen. He gave it to me and continued "It's name is Riptide. It means current of the oceans. By clicking the button it turns into a three-foot long bronze sword. Also it will always reappear in you pocket. Doesn't matter where you lose it."

"Ok that's cool and all but what about mom?" I said taking the pen eagerly. Poseidon's face imeadiately dropped.

"I'm sorry Percy but I cannot say. It will be revealed to you in time though. Now before you leave I must mark you as a son of Poseidon and I'm sorry for it will hurt. But it is the most ancient way of claiming and I must do it so they'll know that you're a true son of the sea god."

"Well what is it?" I said eager to find out. Immediately the left side of my chest started to burn and itch incredibly. It hurt so much that I wanted to scream. After about ten minutes of incredible pain unlike I'd ever felt my chest stopped burning and it started to throb slowly and much less painully. I took off the hoodie and noticed that I had a green trident on the left side of my chest. I immediately was thankful that I worked out cause it definately looked way better with my chest muscles.

"Now Percy. You must leave and remember. You are a true son of Poseidon. And I love you no matter what other people say." And with that Poseidon pointed upward and I shot up into the ocean.

When I started seeing the top I started to panic since I didn't slow down or anything. In fact I went faster than I was going before. I reached the surface and I shot up into the sky. From the air I saw that everyone was in the beach. My cousins, friend, even Chiron and Lupa. When I was in the air I started panicking.

"BLACKJACK!" I shouted in my head and sure enough Blackjack appeared out of nowhere and catched me in midair. "Geez boss I leave you alone for a few minutes and you end up getting missing for 2 hours."

"Wait it's been two hours already? Dang it. Poseidon took me to claim me." I said "Yeah I noticed by the green trident on your chest. By the way boss. Rocking the sixpack." I immediately noticed that I left the hoodie in Atlantis. O well I guess that I'll have to appear to everone shirtless.

Once I got to the shore immediately Nico, Thalia and Jason went running toward me and hugged me. "Perce we were so worried!" Thalia said

"Yeah we've been looking forever!" Jason said "When did you get a tattoo?" Were Nico's words of comfort to me. Immediately Chiron and Lupa appeared in fron of me and everyone shut up. I saw Luke, Frank, Annabeth, Octavian and the rest of the gang behind Chiron all with looks of confusion in their faces but most of all was Annabeth who looked like she was living her worst nighmare or as her worst fear was happening. "Percy." Chiron said.

"Chiron. Lupa." I said to both of them. Lupa bowed her head in acknowledgement. "So Percy. Looks like you've been claimed already. Care to tell us of your parentage."

I immediately thought if I should tell them. Sure they all were demigods and trustworthy but being a son of the Big Three was something to be careful about. I decided to tell them the truth.

"I'm a son of Poseidon. God of the seas." I said and just to show off I decided to make a giant trident of water appear behind me using the beach. Once I said my parentage there were a lot of gasps some sqeals some mysterious looks other proud looks but the look that most caught me by surprise was Annabeth's. Who had tears in her eyes and turned around and left.


	13. Just Taking in the Sights

**Guys I'm so sorry I havent updated its just that school has really filled up my agenda! Anyway here's a new chapter hope you guys like it..**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HOO**

I immediately looked around to see if I could find Luke. Once I saw him I noticed that his eyes were as big as Annabeth's if not more. He was standing next to Chiron were Annabeth was also standing before she left. Chiron had a mixture of emotions on his face. Of the ones I noticed were pride, worry, sadness and a bit of hopefulness. Anyway I immediately started walking toward where Luke was standing with my cousins walking behind me. I also noticed that Chiron wanted to talk to me and from the look on his face I could tell that he wanted to talk to all of us. My cousins and me. But I told him to hold on a sec. Annabeth's expression had leftme worried. I mean I know that we weren't dating or anything. Heck I'd barely known her for a day but still... My dad had said that she was the one. And I guess if you're dad is an all powerful god what he says goes..

"Luke.. Can we talk?" I asked him "Perce this is not good not good at all. Annabeth's mom. She's Athena. The one goddess who actually HATES Poseidon. She would never let any of her children near any of his kids. And the fact that she's been having dreams about you, or that prediction that Rachel said on our quest. This isn't good at all." I immediately went into retard mode. She was having dreams? About me? And what was the prediction? What was happening here? Luke must have noticed that I had a ton of questions cause immediately he pointed to Chiron and left us alone leaving me with a dumb look on my face and Thalia with a dissapointed look on hers.

"Guys, come on. Chiron wants to talk to us. Let's go find out what he wants.." I said immediately walking toward Chiron. But my mind was thinking about another thing. A more blonde thing if you cath my drift.

"So Chiron what's up?" I said trying to distract the fact that I was shirtless or had been claimed by Poseidon or that I was thinking about Annabeth.

"Well Perseus. You know it is very rare for children of the Big Three to be born one of each at the same generation. Not too mention so close of age. But it is even rarer for children of the Big Three to be blessed with the Blessing of Apollo. One so powerful to make you the most popular band on the face of the earth."

"What are you saying Chiron?" Thalia said, annoyingness evident in her voice "What I'm saying, Thalia, is that I want you to perform tonight at the campfire. It will soon be dinner and after that is the campfire. Go to you respective cabins get ready and then meet me at the dinner pavillion." We all agreed not wanting to make Chiron angry "O and Percy."

"Yeah Chiron?" I saked confused. There was no way I'd done something wrong in the first day. "Put on a shirt please. I don't think that Annabeth will take it kindly hat the man she's destined to be with is running around shirtless." And as soon as he said he walked away. Leaving my cousins and me dumshocked.

"MARRY!?" Thalia was the first one to break the silence. We were already on our way to our cabins since they were the first four cabins in the valley. For some appareant reason Chiron decided to put Jason in the Hera cabin. Anyway back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah Thals. That's what Chiron said." I said quietly "What does he mean marry! Did you know something about it?" I thought about answering the question but I told Thalia everything so it wasn't that hard to tell her.

"Actually yeah Thals.. I'be been having dreams. In one of them Poseidon actually told me that I was going to marry her.

DUDE! You're only seventeen!" She did have a good point. I was about to answer that it didn't matter sine we were meant to be together anyways.. But then I saw it. I saw the Poseidon cabin. It was low and not that high made out of rock and encrusted with what seemed to be like seashells.. Every surfer's dream. I immediately ran into the cabin anxious to leave the conversation hanging and just relax for a second. Once I entered the cabin I shut the door and locked it.

I slad down and closed my eyes. But there was a weird scent to the room. Besides smelling like the ocean it also smelled like someone else had been living in here. I immediately stood up and went to see the bed. Sure enough one of the bunk beds was messy like someone had been sleeping here until recently. Then I noticed that the shower was running and decided to take Riptide out of my pocket and find out who was here. I opened the door and then I saw the worst site anyone could ever see. He was about svene feet tall with dark brown hair covered in dreads. Had one eye and worst of all.. Was completely.. NAKED


End file.
